


Unorthodox Fairy Tale

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Fairytale!AU] Another twisted version of Cinderella.Kim Junmyun as Prince Charming but who will be the Cinderella?





	Unorthodox Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbubbleddae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbubbleddae/gifts), [anon_nim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/gifts).



> Prompt #2   
> Thank you, Anon_nim, for this refreshing idea. It caught my very attention at the first scanning. I really hope this little story of mine would not bring disappointment to you or the readers out there.  
> Have fun!

# The Ball

_Why did I agree to that? What was I thinking?_

 

Prince Junmyun boringly looked at the queue of people which of 70% are ladies. His father, the King is pleasingly nodding at his citizens. Ladies of wealthy family are dressing up colorfully with so many jewels and makeup thick and heavy.

He never was interested in women. He eyed the Lords with handsome features but those were eyeing the ladies that are fighting for my attentions. He hadn’t told his father yet.

 

“My Prince.”

Junmyun looked up at the Lord in black suit with gold lining. He was wearing all white with onyx buttons and gold lining. He’s like my perfect match.

“Would you mind dancing with me?”

 

 _Wow._ His eyes are gorgeous. I have seen so many pretty ladies up close but those eyes are… nothing like them. I was so immersed in his eyes that I don’t even know how I stood up and hold his hands.

 

“Your hands are cold, Prince Junmyun.”

“You have significant eyes.”

This earned a blush and a smile from him. Junmyun is glad that he has some kind of effect on him. His confidence back and nervous gone.

“Just significant? Your choice of word is interesting, Prince.”

 

“Where are you from?” Their steps matched. _He danced so well._

“The House of Oh.”

We gathered a lot of attentions, Junmyun noticed. Their suits matched, their steps harmonized.

 

“I am sorry about your father. I heard.”

“Yes.”

He grew sad. I heard about his father recent news. He passed away. _Why would I mention it?_ I immediately regret.

“Did I say something wrong?” Junmyun could notice the color in those twinkling eyes faded.

“No. It’s not you… just, I don’t get along with my new family.”

“New family? It’s not just your step-mother?” Junmyun is surprised. He heard the new Lady is well respected by the servants. _Was it the rumor?_

“No, she had a son.”

 

I looked at his perfect hair and perfect suit. It couldn’t be that he was not well treated in his house. _What is it?_

“So he…”

“Let’s not talk about my family. So, the ball is about finding your Princess. Have you found one?”

“Princess. What if I wasn’t looking for Princess?”

He looked at me and smile knowingly. He knew what I am talking about. I have no interest in women.

“The King said…”

“Forget the King. He loves me too much to deny my request. So, why are you here?”

“Me? The invitation was sent.”

“You could choose not to come. The King only demands for Ladies to come. Not the lords.”

 

Junmyun looked at the man who is loss at words. He was blushing to his ears. It was adorable.

“I wanted to see you.”

“Just to see?”

“Know you.”

“And?”

“Prince…”

“You’re adorable.”

 

He blushed harder. We danced and danced. The song changed and I stopped. He looked up at me because I am still holding his hand while my other hand is on his back.

“Follow me.”

 

He obeys.

 _Will I be able to kiss those pink lips?_ Junmyun took him with every intention of another mind to the garden.

“It is very beautiful.” He looked around.

“Do you like flowers?”

“Very much.”

 

The music in the Ball was flowing in the garden. He hummed along the music. His voice also is beautiful.

“Your hair is black.” He commented.

“Yes.”

“I always thought Princes have golden hair and blue eyes.”

“So, were you disappointed?”

“No, I am glad that your hair are black. It very much suits you.”

“I know.” I teased, expecting him to say something sarcastic back.

“Of course you do.” But he agrees.

 

“And your hair is blonde.” I touched his soft hair. His hair was styled but not stick with gel. It was soft.

“Soft.” Junmyun didn’t mean to say it out loud.

Their eyes locked. He leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes with expectation.

 

The smirk played on my lips.

I tilted my head to plant a kiss on those lips. But then, the bell.

“CRAP.”

“What?”

The moment was destroyed. He shrugged out of my reach. He frantically looked at the clock.

“I have to go.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I will see you.”

 

He flee.

I have no words at his sudden retreat. He is fast.

 

I was very disappointed. I was left with no explanation.

_What is he?_

 

# The House of Oh

The mansion of the House of Oh is grand. Hence the house is too large even for three masters and 15 servants, the silence during the noon is particular.

The Mistress Oh enjoy the silence. She scolded her servants even if they were to speak a little louder than usual. The Mistress is strict, and always have a tight lip and furrow eyebrow above her eyes.

 

Just then, she heard the fuss outside her room. The Mistress immediately felt the annoyance as she went outside and see what it is all about.

It was her son.

 

“Why is it like this? I demand an explanation!!!”

“We have no idea, my Lord.”

 

*“I WANT A NAME. WHO?” Sehun, who no longer couldn’t hold inside exploded on the servants.

“Why all the noise? This is not the very mannerly of you.”

“Mother, look at my suit.”

“Oh My.”

 

“We did not do it. We have no idea why Young Master’s suit is ruined like this, Mistress.” The old butler said with terror that he knew what is coming. _A Storm._

 

“THEN WHO?!” Sehun said with a girth teeth.

“Wait…” The Mistress said.

 

Sehun is heartbroken. He loved his suit. It was all black. His favorite color. The golden lining gave the black more expensive look.

 _The Ball._ Sehun saw the invitation and he was very excited because he’s only 17 and he never been to a ball. And everyone’s talking about the handsome Prince.

“Where is Luhan?”

 

The deadly realization hit Sehun. _It has to be him._

“I will make him pay.”

Sehun headed towards the stairs which Luhan’s room resided.

 

“Son! Halt!” The Mistress tried to stop but Sehun was already halfway on the stairs. They have no choice but to follow Sehun in hasty steps.

 

Sehun almost ripped the door from doorframe as he pulled open.

“WHY did you do this?!” Sehun is holding himself back.

 

“What?” Luhan looked up from his chess board. Luhan always keep himself in his room. He wasn’t like that before. He was playful kid when he was young. But since his father’s second marriage, he turned into silent and watchful kid.

“You did this.” Sehun did not ask. He was sure. Only he would do something malicious.

 

Luhan took a glance at Sehun and the suit in his hands. The corner of his lips moved up a little but Sehun caught him. Luhan’s attention was no longer on Sehun. It returned to his chess board.

Sehun marched towards Luhan. He did not think before he acted. His anger was taking over. By the time The Mistress and the servants arrived, Luhan was on the floor, his chess boards was ruined and scattered on the floor.

 

“Oh Sehun!” The Mistress came inside. A harsh slap came across on the left cheek of Sehun.

“Mother.” A red hand print was prominent on Sehun’s cheek.

“Why are you so uncivilized? He is your brother.” No one dare to speak. The Mistress slapped his own son and the servants could only watch.

“He is not my real brother and he did this. YOU KNEW HE DID THIS.” Tears of anger, unjustness and shame running down on Sehun’s cheek.

 

“NO! I don’t know who did this. I am sorry that your suit is torn apart but you can’t go around accusing people. I taught you better than that.”

Luhan was still on the ground, gathering the chess pieces while the servants couldn’t move and took pity on the Master Sehun.

 

Sehun rubbed his tears away. He will not be viewed as weak in front of people, his _mother_ taught him that too.

“It will not happen again.” The promised was sincere and made to the Mistress. However, the Mistress was not responding a sound to Sehun and helped the young Lord on the ground.

 

“Are you hurt?”

A smile was given to the Mistress. Luhan offered no word and it wasn’t necessary. The harm is done. Not to him but to Sehun.

Sehun was dismissed with a wave of hand and that was it.

With his butler accompanying him, Sehun returned to his chamber.

# Whole Country

“Father…”

“You are my only son.”

“Father…”

“I don’t want son-in-law. He cannot give me a grandchild.”

“Listen…”

“I want beautiful bride for my only son. The Crown Prince will have his bride.”

 

“FATHER. PLEASE,...”

Junmyun had to raise his voice.

“I will have an heir. I can have mistresses who can give you an heir to the throne. But I want to spend my life with the one I love. I don’t like women, Father. It is who I am.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I like men.”

“You… why would you take after me so much?”

“Father?”

 

 _MY FATHER IS GAY?_ Junmyun had never thought, not even in his dreams that his father would be gay. He always thought his father and mother have a happy marriage.

“Don’t misunderstand me. Your mother knew me. I was in love with her older brother, your uncle. All the time I spent for your mother’s House, it’s because of your uncle. But your grandfather misunderstood. He quickly arranged a wedding without both of our consent.”

 

_I knew my grandfather. He was not negotiable and strict._

“Your mother was a very smart woman. The court loved her.”

“I love her. You love her too.”

“Yes, of course I love the late Queen, just not in the way I loved your uncle.”

_I did not understand. He has his own family._

 

“Your uncle did not forgive me for marrying his sister.”

“I always thought he loved me.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. He loves you. It was my fault that I handle the situation poorly. I wasn’t honest with my sexual orientation. I wasn’t brave like you, Son. I am so proud of you.”

He hugged me. I could almost feel my father’s pain. He ruled the country, trying his best while his heart was shattered into pieces.

 

“No, father. I am proud of you too. You never complained. No one could have endured.”

I hugged my father back.

 

“Who is this lucky men that caught your eyes?”

“Someone who got beautiful eyes.”

“Does he?”

“He is from the House of Oh.” Junmyun said carefully.

“Oh… the minister of eastern? Or the master in the plain? Wait… There are 37 houses of Oh in the country.”

“There are?”

_FUCK._

_And I didn’t ask his name._ Junmyun groaned inwardly.

 

“Your Majesty, the head of Tailor request for meeting.”

“Let him in.”

 

“What is it?” My Father asked but he was addressing to me.

“What is it?” I asked.

“My… My Lord. There are diamonds in your suits missing.”

“Missing?”

“I am afraid, it was missing since you returned them.”

_This makes no sense._

 

“Are you saying I lost the diamonds? I don’t even know I have diamonds in the suits.”

“Forgive me, Prince. I must ask, did you notice anything that night?”

_Which makes me think of the owner of those beautiful, gorgeous eyes._

“Nothing. I danced. Maybe I lost them in the garden. But I don’t think so, are you sure there’s no thieves in the palace?”

“There hasn’t been in the past, My Prince. Also, there’s only two people handling your suit. Your servant and myself. I would never do such thing.” He said with terrified expression.

 

“Of course I trust you.” He assured the poor Tailor. Junmyun also trust his servant. He served me for a long time. Also, the punishment for the crime of theft is dissecting hands.

“There is one suspect.” I finally said.

_I recalled the night. The only one that is close enough to steal from my suit without gathering attention is… That man with those gorgeous eyes._

Junmyun don’t want to draw the conclusions. But…

 

“Spread the words. We are looking for the Lord that dance with the Prince. Come forward and there will not be extra complications.”

 

The dispatcher carried out accordingly.

# The Search

After the words spread through the whole country, they waited for 3 more days.

Men tracked the 37 houses who bear the surname Oh. The East, the West, the South and the North cover total of 35 houses. Prince Junmyun and the few guards to search the rest 2 houses in the middle plain which is also the most closed to the Castle.

 

“Open Up! The Crown Prince is here.”

The servant of the house opened the door and immediately dropped down to the floor as soon as he saw the Prince.

“My Prince.”

“Rise.”

The servant was in awe. To a lowly servant like him, seeing the Crown Prince of the country itself is a blessing.

 

“Go tell your master, every member of this house must be present.”

“Yes.”

 

Prince Junmyun entered the house. He looked around as the servant busy announcing his presence to the rest. The Lady and her son came down first. Junmyun did not recognize the son as the one he spent the night together dancing with.

 

“Is that all?” I asked, eyeing the people kept filling the large room. The Lady was elegant and the son was young. I looked for another son but the rest were all servants.

“Where is your Lord?”

“My Prince, I have been a widow for two years.” The Lady bowed a little.

 

 _Wrong house, again!_ Junmyun almost dropped his head in disappointment. He wasn’t looking for diamonds. He just wanted to meet those gorgeous eyes again.

“My Prince, we found the house.” One guard barged into the house and delivery the news.

“Thank you for your cooperation. Let’s go.” Junmyun couldn’t believe his ears. The guards called him the thief but Junmyun wanted to meet him. _Why did he steal? Why did he run away?_

He had so many questions. And he can’t wait for the answers.

# The Interrogation

Sehun did not even know why those things that doesn’t belong to him are under his bed.

He was taken by the guards of palace for which reason he did not know. They put me in a dark room. The only light is from the candle on the table in front of him. The chairs screamed as he sat down.

Sehun did not know there is such a dingy room in the grand capital. And he was even more surprised to see this dense and foolish officers in the palace.

 

“I am not a thief.” Oh Sehun is so done with this stupid officer. He already thought Sehun is the one who stole the diamonds. He had no intention to find out the real culprit. He just wanted my confession and he had no idea how to get this out from me. Like I said, _stupid._

 

“Then why is it with you?”

“SPEAK!”

Sehun stared up at the officer who lost his cool. Sehun, same as the officer, has no intention to speak his way out because he is not the one that steals. There are not enough evidences to sentence him to jail.

 

Sehun will not react to the heat with fire. He will return with icy cold.

 

“My Prince. This is not appropriate.”

“Open the door.”

“This place is too shabby. You should return to your palace, My Prince. We will escort him to you.”

The door opened with a loud thud.

Here’s come the glorious Crown Prince. Sehun couldn’t believe his ears or his eyes. _Why is the Prince here?_

 

“Who is he?” The Prince demanded the answer.

Sehun is too busy admiring the glow of the Prince and the officer also have no answer who is so dull that he did not ask the name and personal information of the suspect he arrested.

“Hey! What is your name?”

 

“You have been interrogating him for so long and you just asked his name?” A flash of anger cross in Junmyun’s eyes. The officer is already trembling in fear and Sehun wondered how would it feel to be scolded and complimented by the Prince?

“My deepest apology, Prince. He is being unusually difficult. Most foul criminals are like that.”

“Foul? He’s a Lord. And he looked so young. How foul could he get by this age? Get out now. I will take over this interrogation.” The Prince quickly dismissed everyone in the room as he sat down opposite to me.

 

As soon as the Prince met with my eyes which is filled with admiration and love for him, he sighed.

“How old are you, boy?” Sehun’s eyes quickly show of his annoyance.

“I am already 17. I am not a boy.”

 

A hint of amusement ran on Prince Junmyun’s lips. But he did not laugh or disregard me.

“What is your name?”

“Sehun. From the house of Oh.”

“Oh Sehun.” Junmyun tests the name on his lips. Junmyun did not address Sehun as ‘boy’ again.

“I am not a thief.”

“We don’t know that.” Junmyun neither accused nor trusted Sehun.

“I can prove that.”

“You can?” Junmyun’s posture relax but careful.

“Yes.”

“Well, prove your innocence and you will be free to go. But how will you prove it?” Junmyun took immediate interest in the little boy sitting in front of him, his back uptight and his head not bowing down. All of Sehun’s gestures show that he is not the thief. Junmyun already half know from the moment since his eyes landed on that boy.

Those were not the eyes he saw that night. Those brown dark eyes of Sehun are deep and manly. He is so young. Junmyun can’t help but noticed the pink lips of Sehun are always stayed straight.

 

“By denying every charges being brought upon on.”

Junmyun instantly like his guts. He is confident and intelligent.

“Where are you on the night of the Ball at Palace?”

“I was home. My servants and my mother can prove it.” Sehun said without blinking.

“You did not go to the Ball? Why?”

Junmyun found it a little distracting to know that there are people that choose to stay at home rather than coming to his Ball.

 

“I wanted to. My suit was ruined.” Sehun was not lying. Junmyun saw the regretful expression in Sehun’s eyes.

“Are you a careless person?”

“What?”

“You said your suit was ruined. Surely, you’re the lord so your attires are not in your care. And if your servant ruined the suit, you should have expressed anger instead of remorse.”

“I am not a careless person. It was… I am not sure why my suit would be important topic in this interrogation.” Sehun felt pressured suddenly. Junmyun noticed this very detailed expression of his and it very much surprised Sehun. Junmyun is the Crown Prince that liked to have fun and party. Sehun never knew Prince Junmyun would be so insightful.

 

“I think people in charge of this interrogation should decide which will be asked and which not be asked. So, why and how? You will only speak the truth.”

“It was ruined by my half-brother. I believed so.”

“You believed so? You don’t have the proof. Then it is just an accusation.”

“It is not an accusation!”

“Ok.”

Junmyun soothed the younger lad. Sehun is now gripping the hand-rest of the chair. Something rioted inside Sehun.

“He never got along with me. He never liked me. Why would he? His father married my mother. He hated me. I know it. I can feel it. But my mother, she did not believe me just like you. She always question my judgment. Luhan sure puts up a nice image in front of everyone.”

“Luhan?” Junmyun interrupted. He did not correct Sehun about him not trusting Sehun.

“My half-brother. He did not want to be call the surname. He likes the name ‘Luhan’ because that’s what his mother gave.”

“I understand your doubt based on your history.”

“No. You don’t understand. It’s not because of our history. He did it. I saw his eyes. You don’t believe me, do you?” Sehun assessed Junmyun face.

“I am neutral. I have no reason to trust or untrusted your words.”

“Fair enough.”

 

All the expressions are gone from that boy again. Junmyun would like the shaken Sehun more than this Sehun who is stripped away of all feelings.

Sehun meant all business and Junmyun is not ok with that.

Junmyun does not know why but he saw those twinkling eyes of Sehun when he first entered the room. Unlike the current Sehun who is detached from the outside world, sat back and staring right at him, preparing to fight his way out of the punishment.

“Those diamonds were found under your bed.”

“It does not mean I stole them.”

“You were saying?”

“I did not steal. I was not even at the crime scene. With that alone, I should not even be considered as suspect. The main suspect should be those who is with you that night.”

 

“You’re angry.”

 

No answer.

Sehun would stare at the Prince who is stunning in his eyes. Sehun always fantasize about the Crown Prince. In his mind, the Crown Prince would be handsome, bright, careless and a little dumb. Not painful dumb but a slight sexy dumb. But this Crown Prince in front Sehun is different. Of course Prince Junmyun is handsome but none of his actions show not a bit of stupidity. The Prince is so clever and so taunting.

“You’re right. You are not with me the other night. That was another guy. His eyes are…”

“Round. Pretty. Mesmerizing eyes. Yes, that would be my half-brother, Luhan.”

 

“Alright! Let’s find your brother.”

“What?”

Prince Junmyun has already stepped out of his chair.

“You said the main suspect should be the one who is with me that night.”

Sehun who is still unmoving at his seat, looked up at Prince Junmyun.

“Yes, but…”

“This happens rarely. You are worthy of my trust. You did not tell a lie, did you?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought.” A smile forms Junmyun’s face and it lights up the room for Sehun.

 

# True Culprit

“Young Lord, you have come back.”

The servant welcomed with the joyful smile as soon as the door opened.

“Yes, I have a guest.”

“Everyone, our Young Lord has come back.”

“Really?”

“OH, my Lord.”

 

The room quickly filled with happy gasps and joyful laughter. Prince Junmyun thought it amusing to see such a dazzling smile on Sehun’s face who always had been sulking since the moment they met.

“Everyone seemed to fond of you”

“Not everyone.”

“You’re really interesting.”

“What?”

“I found you interesting.” This time Junmyun is no longer saying to himself. He is looking straight into Sehun’s eyes while smiling softly at him.

 

“I…”

“Sehun!”

A Lady came out suddenly and put her arms around Sehun.

“Mother.”

Sehun sounded irritated but he is smiling.

“Crown Prince is here.”

 

It is very obvious that he’s well loved. Despites of his bratty look, Sehun is actually an innocent boy.

“Oh, m’Lord.” Sehun’s mother started to draw away from her son.

 

“Have I been disturbing the beautiful family reunion?”

“No, no. Not at all. Please take a seat.”

The Lady leads the Crown Prince to the living room. Prince Junmyun is smooth. He smiled at the servants who finally noticed the presence of royal blood in front of him.

“I actually come here to investigate the matter of my lost diamonds. I was told they are found in your son’s room.”

“My Lord, my son is not a thief.” The Lady Oh’s posture became stiff and defensive immediately. This is the Mother Nature, Junmyun supposed.

 

“No, you misunderstand me. Your son was released by me this morning. I believe he is not a thief and there are no evidences against him. I am merely here to investigate why those diamonds are found under his bed.”

“We did not sure why the diamonds are there but my son is above suspicion.” With a frown, the Lady said. Sehun is very quiet. He freely talked about his half-brother in the interrogation room but he seemed to be holding himself back in his own house.

 

“I was told that your son has his own speculations.”

“Sehun? Sehun is being foolish.”

Junmyun looked at Sehun who is avoiding eyes contact with his mother. His two set of eyes are straight and sharp.

“Why would you say so? Had Sehun talked about this with you?”

“I…”

“Mother, you know I don’t lie. The only person that can enter my room without my permission is you and cleaners. Even the butler won’t enter my room without my permission. I trust everyone working here. I just don’t trust _him._ ”

“Sehun, he has no reason to frame you.”

“That’s what you think!”

“ENOUGH!!!”

Being frustrated by her own son, the Lady sat down on the bed.

 

Junmyun carefully choose his words.

“I trust Sehun does not lie. It doesn’t mean I believe Luhan to be the diamonds thief. I believe that Sehun truly believes Luhan is the only that has the power to frame him.”

Sehun looked at the Crown Prince. Those words hit hard to the very core of him. Sehun knew the Prince is not exactly taking his side or in his favor.

It made Sehun really happy. Sehun doesn’t know why but he felt like crying. His fingers closed in, desperate for something to hold onto.

“Could I have a moment a lone with your son?” Junmyun asked gently.

The Lady nod without another question as she wants to escape from this awkward air.

 

“It’s ok.”

Sehun, showing his back to Junmyun did not turn his back to look back.

“Hmm?” Sehun dared not to speak since his voice might broke down.

Prince Junmyun gently touches Sehun’s fist, trying to relax him.

Regardless of Junmyun’s attempt to prevent tears coming out from Sehun, the tears flow.

“It’s ok.”

Sehun was standing tall but his head facing down. The tears dropped. Because of Junmyun’s hand, Sehun could no longer holding a piece of his shirt so, he grabbed Junmyun’s hand instead. Unlike his shirt, Junmyun’s grip tightened. Their two hands held tightly.

Trying not to let the sound of his cries, Sehun bites down his lower lips harshly. Junmyun felt something inside him falling. He can’t watch the boy in front of him biting his lips down, holding things inside and not letting out. He wanted to hear the pretty words formed from Sehun’s mouth. Junmyun did not know what changes but something definitely did when he touches Sehun’s chin, turning Sehun’s face to face him.

“Your lips might bruise.”

Our faces are dangerously close to each other.

Junmyun did not break eye contact with Sehun as he leans in, asking no permission but softly taking over. Their lips touch.

Junmyun plants one kiss after another till Sehun’s teeth let go of his poor bottom lips. It is when Junmyun tasted Sehun’s lips. The hands gripping on Junmyun’s loosened, Junmyun place his hand on Sehun’s waist, holding him close.

They started kissing breathlessly.

Their bodies dropped down to bed in minutes. Junmyun who is on top of Sehun, finding himself losing control.

Eventually, they stopped for air.

“My Prince…”

“I know. I know.”

 

What is Junmyun talking about? Sehun can’t help himself but staring into depths of Junmyun’s eyes. He quickly blinked but found himself cannot look away. Sehun is falling. Those sweet kisses might mean nothing to Junmyun but it were Sehun’s first. And Junmyun also is first adult to believe in him.

“You can’t take back those.” Sehun is not letting go of Junmyun. He is afraid. He is insecure.

“I am not planning to.”

“I… I am someone who took Loyalty a big deal.”

“Who said anything about not being loyal?” Junmyun found it very amusing. Seeing the boy who is merely 17 talking serious made him smile in adoration.

“This is not something I do mindlessly.” Junmyun continued. Junmyun still is on top of Sehun not giving Sehun the space. Their breaths mingled.

“Why did you do this?” Sehun speaks very softly. It doesn’t matter since the room is quiet and they are very close.

“Do what?” Junmyun wants to tease. Shy and blushing face is the only expression Junmyun hadn’t seen from Sehun.

“That… earlier, you know… lips connecting.”

Sehun look away. He can’t look at the Prince without his face heated up, not only his face but also his ears. Sehun wants to be blown away into million dusts so that he won’t be in front of the Prince who seemed not being able to get his eyes away.

“You mean this?” Junmyun closed down the distance between them.

 

Sehun immediately shut his eyes off. His lips parted, welcoming the softest lips in this whole universe. Junmyun did not intend to stop. Not for a while. Sehun felt like his chest is going to burst because of his crazily wildering heart. It’s a mystery how it stayed insides the ribs, not jumping out.

“Stop.”

NO one ever say _no to him._ But Junmyun immediately obey, unlike his nature. Although Junmyun took a guess and hoped this little boy might also took interest in him, he did not want to force anything, especially something like this. He don’t want to take advantage of people, no matter on what situation.

“No… I mean. It’s too sudden. It’s too…” Sehun tried to explain but he is a bit short on words. Sehun is always getting away with his ability to use big words with perfect meaning but this time is his very first time.

“Too much?” Junmyun offered.

“Yes, too much.” Sehun immediately and gladly took it. Yes, it is too much. Too much for him, really.

“I’d never kissed anyone like this.”

It was a little confession but it’s also the truth from Junmyun. Of course he had played around but the need growing insides when kissing Sehun is something different, something new.

Sehun looked up the man hovering him. Sehun thought of the possibility that this is just a kiss to comfort him. This might mean nothing to someone like Prince Junmyun but hearing such confession drove him a little over the edge.

“Me too.” Sehun softly spoke. He reached out for Junmyun’s left cheek and the edge of his lips. Sehun’s hands are a little shaky but he did it. He touched Junmyun’s face. He brought himself upward, trying to steal a kiss from Junmyun.

It is only a second. It is more an innocent kiss but it drove Junmyun crazy.

 

“If you kept doing this, I think I might lose something important of me.”

Junmyun’s low voice made Sehun uncomfortable in a strange way.

“What it is.” Sehun looked so lost. He is already lost in the Glamorous Prince.

“My heart.”

Junmyun did not let any medium exist between them. He devoured the thin pinkish lips of the younger boy beneath him. Junmyun thought the words earlier are not whole truth. He said he might lose his heart but actually, he is losing it. Slowly but steadily. There is no way he could prevent it. Sehun is still unclear criminal and it is not right of him to fall for him.

He just don’t want to spend a little time with this boy. He wants to spend the rest of his lifetime with him.

 

A small sound coming from Sehun, a cherry blossom smell on Sehun’s hair and all those cute little moles on Sehun’s perfect soft skin, Junmyun noticed them all. And Junmyun loved them all. All of Sehun. With all of his heart.

Junmyun had to stop kissing Sehun. Not because he wants to stop. But because if he doesn’t stop, he might do something a little naughtier than kissing.

“We are here for a long time.” Sehun speaks as soon as his lips got a chance to.

“Not long enough.” Junmyun tried to control himself so much.

“Enough to make them think we are up to something.” This makes Junmyun grinned.

“Aren’t we up to something?”

Sehun blushed at the Prince’s words.

 

“Isn’t it too fast?” Sehun gathered his courage to ask. He has been fantasizing about the Prince for so long but it felt like a dream.

“What?”

“We just met today.” _Officially, yes._ Sehun remembered he always look at the Prince from far.

“And?”

“We are kissing today.” Sehun finds it difficult to talk to the Prince. Junmyun kept pushing Sehun to the edge and Sehun often found himself falling to Prince Junmyun.

“Does it bother you?”

“I…” Again, Sehun lost his ability to converse.

 

“I trust my heart. I am old and experienced enough to know my heart. My heart says it’s you. Do you have any objections?”

Junmyun asked. He did not want to say a lot even though he got a lot more to confess. But he’d like to keep it to himself. He kissed a lot of girls and boys before. No one had the ability to make his heart beats so fast that it could burst out of his chest any moment. And the look in Sehun’s eyes. Sehun looked like him like… he felt like someone in charge. Sehun’s gaze towards him is very different.

Junmyun dared to be bold and say Sehun got feelings for him.

 

“No. My heart also says it’s you.” Sehun copied him. It should make him feel a little less impressed but it made the Prince too happy. Junmyun’s smile widened and he hugged the little Sehun.

“Thank you.”

Junmyun said before he could hold himself back. He felt stupid thanking Sehun for saying the same. But Junmyun knew it was the little truth that went out like an arrow.

 

A knock on the door interrupts their little moment.

“What is it?” Sehun calmed himself before demanding an answer from the door.

“I am sorry to disturb, my young Lord. Mistress Oh wants to know if the Prince is hungry. She also wants to know if the Prince is going to stay the night.”

 

Sehun looks at Junmyun in question. But Junmyun is having so much fun watching Sehun acting like a grownup.

“I have to return. But I want to eat dinner with you.” Junmyun said it with a kiss on Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s face reddened immediately.

“Umm… Prepare Dinner.”

Sehun moved closer to the door and away from Junmyun. But Junmyun caught Sehun.

“Where are you going?” With a smirk, the Prince asked.

“Dinner.” It is just an excuse and both of them know. But Junmyun let the poor boy go.

For now.

# Unfinished Investigation

Junmyun couldn’t make the thoughts of kissing Sehun down in his head. He is on his way back to the Palace. He is now listing the things needed to done to protect Sehun. The most important and least possible is catching the true culprit. But the first thing to be done is not to let the case big.

But stealing from the Prince in the Palace is big. His father would not let the matter went faded.

Prince Junmyun told his servant to speed up to the maximum. He needed to get the Palace quick. If his father, the King announced the case to the all ministry… Junmyun felt his head ached at the thought of messes the case would create.

Junmyun is not religious. But on the way back to Palace, Junmyun prayed hard. Junmyun prayed for the future of Sehun and him. _Please don’t let the case be in the knowledge of the Ministers._

 

He entered the Palace. The scene he faced is the one Junmyun afraid most. The King in the middle, sitting on the throne while the 18 ministers are discussing with low voices their own. The door burst opened at the Crown Prince entrance. Everyone bowed down to the Prince.

 

“Son, have you got the confession from the criminal?”

Damn.

Prince Junmyun is ready to face the terror he expected. But damn, his only prayer got unanswered. The only prayer he made in years.

 

“Father, I am afraid, we got the wrong one. The one that got caught is not the criminal.”

“What made you say so?”

“He was not at the crime scene.”

“But the diamonds are found under his bed?”

 _How did the King know of this? Junmyun’s eyes searched for the people in the room and found the investigator of Sehun._ The foolish officer dare not make an eye-contact with the mighty Prince.

“He was not in knowledge of what is in under his bed. His innocence is proven.”

“Prince, you know that not knowing does not make one innocent. It also is a crime.”

“Father, but…”

“Stop. We will discuss in private. Minister, please return.”

 

Once every Minister is out of the room, Junmyun started to approach his father.

“He is not the thief, Father. Please trust me.”

“I do trust you. But my trust is as important as the weed in the farm. You know this.”

“I love him. He is the one I choose as my life-partner.”

Junmyun is very serious. His pair of eyes burning with his determination.

“You can get anyone, literally anyone you want as your life-partner. But not him.”

The King turned his back from the Prince with a rejected expression.

 

“Why? He is not a thief.” The Prince follows. He has to face this.

Prince Junmyun doesn’t know why but he can’t forget this little brat. It is different from being mesmerized by a pair of gorgeous eyes. The moments with Sehun are repeating in his mind, at night before he went to bed or at day while he is having lunch. Sehun pitchy tone of voice is the only thing he wants to hear.

 

“This still isn’t clear. The criminal record stands against him. He still is a suspect till the real culprit is captured.”

“Father, please.”

“You are the Crown Prince, future ruler of the country, Son. You know the best.”

Of course Junmyun know this. He learned the laws and regulation since the age of 10. He knows them like the back of his hand. No matter how he plead with his father, the law would still win.

Hopelessly, helplessly Junmyun returned to his chamber.

 

“I need to make a trip outside the palace.” To his most trusted servant, Junmyun said. Junmyun have to see Sehun’s face even if for the last time.

“Prince Junmyun, I am sorry I will have you remind you that…”

“I am not eloping with him.” Junmyun stood up. Even if he wanted to, even if that thought is killing him, he won’t. He will not be irresponsible to his father, his subjects and his country.

“I just need to see his face. To hear his voice and to… to listen to his voice.”

“I will see to the necessary arrangements.”

His servant left.

 

Sehun is in the garden. He has no particular thoughts in mind but just there. But Sehun is glad he’s in the garden because he could see the Junmyun riding on a horse. Junmyun did not see Sehun but Sehun did. The night dark but the moonlight is not weak. It’s bright enough to read the expression on Junmyun’s features. His Prince Junmyun is distressed about something. Sehun had no idea about things bothering Junmyun but he did not like it. _This is bad news._

 

Sehun loves the sight of his stunning Junmyun getting down from the horse. Junmyun’s heavy steps are like two drumsticks beating on his heart surface. The way Junmyun looked up at his room made his heart warm. He had to do something. From Junmyun’s position, there is no way he could see Sehun in the garden. The garden is too dark compared to the lights on the trees of the walkway to the mansion.

Sehun turned the lights on, letting Junmyun know his whereabouts without making a noise.

Junmyun immediately noticed the sudden light. His gaze found Sehun. They are not too far apart but not near enough to feel each other’s gaze.

Junmyun did not smile. His eyes did not show the delight he used to when he sees Sehun. _Sehun knew he is right. Something is up. And it is not good._  

 

Each step Junmyun takes is a torture for Sehun. The closer Junmyun is, the more definite Sehun’s fear.

“Sehun-ah,”

Junmyun is in pain. Sehun knew. He did not want to hear what Junmyun is about to say. _Is it over? But they just get started._

“I am sorry…” Junmyun couldn’t complete what he is about to say. Sehun immediately step backward.

“STOP! Please don’t say it.”

Sehun felt his face warmed and instantly cold. He is determined about not crying in front of his Prince but he failed. He did not know why but he wants to run away from this.

“You could think about breaking up with me but you can’t speak of breaking up to me. If it’s in your head, you can change it. But if you… you speak it and I won’t be able to pretend not to know. And I… I won’t beg. I will not beg for you to stay. I… Please Myunnie, I… I love you.”

 

Junmyun felt humorous and at the same time his heart burst in joy. Sehun said he loves him. Junmyun swore on his life, if he couldn’t marry Sehun, he rather stayed single and alone till his last breath.

“You… you love me?”

Junmyun heard the words but it is too sudden. He had to hear it again for not mistaking as a dream.

“Myun, I can’t break up with you. Don’t leave me.”

 _What?_ Junmyun managed to finally see the fear in his beloved eyes.

“Sehun-ah… wh…”

“I know. I am just another guy. I have nothing. I have no rich. I am still too young. My mother is just a Mistress to some dead rich Merchant. But, I truly love you. I love you, not for your status, not for your jewels, and definitely not for your family background. I just… love you.” Sehun takes another step back. He is afraid. He is terrified that his love would deny all of this. And if Junmyun denies everything, everything they had, he would not be sane. He loved Junmyun too much to let him go and to tied him down.

 

Junmyun couldn’t stand it anymore. _What is Sehun saying?_ Junmyun had to shut him up to think properly. And the only way Junmyun want to do it is… _rough._

Junmyun jumped on Sehun. Junmyun closed Sehun’s mouth successfully. He sealed it with his own lips. Sehun lost his balance and they both ended up on the ground. Junmyun is not letting Sehun go. He trapped Sehun between himself and on the ground. The ground is covered with grass and cold but soft.

But both of their breaths are hot. Junmyun made sure Sehun felt everything he feels about him.

“First, I love you.”

Sehun opened his eyes slowly. Those kisses Junmyun engraved on him made him happier than any man on earth.

“And I have no idea why are you suddenly talking about breaking up with you. It had never occurred in my mind.”

“You are not here to break up with me?” Sehun asked with relief washing over him.

“Oh my dearest Sehunnie. Why would you think so? I love you with all my heart. Breaking up with you only leave me in death.” Junmyun needed to embrace this young Lord in front of him. He looked so surprised to hear this.

Sehun’s heart warmed by Junmyun’s sincere words. Being in the arms of Junmyun feel so good, so nice. Even his smell is perfect.

“When you come to me with such grim expression, I just thought you regret that you kissed me that day and you’re here to take your words back or make your words void.”

Junmyun just laughed. That boy thinks too much for his own good.

 

“Why are you laughing? I am not joking.” Sehun pouts and that only makes the Prince laughs harder.

“I am laughing because you’re so adorable.” A touch to Sehun’s chin did made his face reddened.

“I am not a kid.” Sehun lower his gaze at the ground. He cannot stand it. _The tease._ Prince Junmyun always like to tease him, sometimes like a younger brother and sometimes like a lover.

“I know. That’s why I am doing this to you.” Junmyun pulled Sehun closer by his waist. Sehun’s face up in surprise at sudden lack of distance between them. But Sehun quickly advert his gaze but all he sees is Prince Junmyun’s strong, broad chest.

“Sehun.” Junmyun softly called out Sehun’s name. Sehun felt his heart beats so fast. So close. So…

“Look at me.” Junmyun soothing voice echoed insides Sehun. Sehun did not do how not to obey such calming yet powerful voice. Sehun looked up and meet Junmyun’s gaze, a loving but dark with desires.

“I want to kiss you.”

Sehun did not know why Junmyun is asking permission. But is he really? Asking permission? That doesn’t sound like asking for a permission. That sounds like… Sehun doesn’t know what that sounds like. He did not know what is wrong but the air suddenly felt hot.

“I want to take off those annoying clothes between them till we are striped of nothing but our skin.”

Sehun couldn’t help but blushed at Junmyun’s inappropriate words. He knows what Junmyun wants to do. He is seventeen but he knows what lovers do to each other when they are in a room by themselves. He sometimes wonder what will his Prince be capable of doing such unspeakable things to him when he’s alone in his room or when he’s in shower and nobody is attending to him.

“But not tonight.”

Sehun felt this enormous disappointment fell in his stomach. Should he even feel such disappointment? Does he want Junmyun to do those things? Sehun’s face felt heat.

 

“But I also don’t know how much longer I could wait.” Junmyun said directly to Sehun’s ears. Sehun is almost used to be this speechless when he is with Junmyun. He could not say a word, not unless bring embarrassment upon himself.

So Sehun choose not to speak. He dared an act that he thought of doing to Junmyun numerously in his mind. He brought his lips to Junmyun’s.

Sehun opened his mouth just like the way Junmyun did. Tip of Sehun’s tongue tasted the sweetness of Junmyun’s lips.

Junmyun’s strong arms gripped two of Sehun’s shoulders.

“You can’t do this to me and expect me to control myself.”

 _Dangerous._ That’s what Junmyun’s eyes are saying. But he trusted his Prince Junmyun. And he started this. But he wants Junmyun to continue. Because he had no idea what he is doing.

“Then, don’t.”

 

Junmyun closed his eyes and groaned like he is in pain. Sehun don’t understand the reason but he somewhat understood when Junmyun’s eyes open again to stared at him.

“Don’t tempt me. Tonight is not the night. I don’t want to take you like this.” Junmyun touched him like he is the most precious thing in this world. Sehun got chills on places Junmyun’s touched.

“But I… I want it right now.”

“My beloved. You think I don’t? It hurts. I want it so much that it hurts.” Sehun felt his heart filled with some feelings he can’t describe. The way Junmyun looked at him with such soft feeling is almost burning to his skin and soothing to his wounds.

“Then why.” Sehun’s throat got stuck with air. _Air?_ Air could be stuck in the throat? Sehun felt like he is crazy.

“You are too dear for me to take you on this dirty ground. You deserved more than this, Sehun. I wished you could understand my feelings. Sometimes you made me feel too much that I almost suffocate with just once glance. How did you do this?” Junmyun is now whispering, making everything Sehun felt intensify by 10 times.

“I do that… to you?”

“Yes, my most beloved. Yes, you did and you are doing now.”

“I…”

“Don’t talk.”

As soon as those words escaped from Junmyun’s mouth, Sehun lips are sealed with passionate kisses from the Prince. Junmyun gripped on Sehun’s shoulders so hard. Sehun understand that his Prince is controlling himself. And Sehun appreciates and respects his future King.

Junmyun did not want to let Sehun go but he had to _if he doesn’t want to lose every single bits of his heart, his mind, his soul right on this ground._

Junmyun abruptly stopped kissing Sehun. Both of them are now panting so hard. Sehun’s eyes meet Junmyun and Sehun saw the same desire in those deep, kind eyes.

 

“Do you wish to stay in the Palace?”

“What?”

“Do you want to stay _with me_ in the Palace?” Junmyun asked. He has never been nervous. He never did anything out of his own wants and needs. But seems like, he did a lot of such these days.

“I… how? Is this possible?”

Sehun felt _drunk._ The moonlight enhancing the eyes of the Prince, make those eyes looked more appealing.

“Leave the possibility and everything up to me. Just say the word. Just say yes and I will see to it.” Junmyun said with a smile that makes Sehun impossible to say no. So, Sehun said _yes._

“I… I want to. I do.”

“Thank you.” Junmyun hugged Sehun tight, making Sehun hard to breathe other than Junmyun’s own scent.

Sehun felt his own smile spreading over his face too. He can’t believe he didn’t ask for his mother permission. He can’t believe the Crown Prince of the country is asking him to stay with him.

_Everything felt like a dream._

# Negotiation

Junmyun did not go to Oh Mansion for nothing. When he went here last time, Junmyun secretly asked two of servants from Oh Mansion in private about Luhan.

He got the information about the disappearance of the older Lord who did not like to be called the surname ‘Oh’.

Luhan time of disappearance matched with the thief of diamonds. The night the diamonds were stolen is the night he never came back home. Junmyun noted that servant name down and the Prince got his promise to come forward when needed.

 

And now is the time. He needed everyone that will aid Sehun’s case. He called upon them and to his father.

 

“Father, with this so many people witnessing Sehun’s innocence, it should be enough.”

“It is not enough.”

Prince Junmyun cannot believe his father. He could only watch the king dismissing those witness as Sehun not being fit to be the diamond thief. He is angry.

“I don’t plan to marry him. At least, not till the real thief is in custody. I just want to keep him close to me. I just need your permission to let him stay in the Palace.” Prince Junmyun knew enough not to piss his father off by pushing him. He tried to get as much as he could out of this fucked up situation.

“It would be announcing indirectly that The King, I am supportive of you two.” The King wanting to help his son but also having to consider the reputation of royal family.

“What? You don’t?”

“Junmyun, don’t be a smartass. Be sensible. It would be the talk of many people.”

 

Prince Junmyun hated this. He doesn’t want to be sensible. He wanted Sehun to be on his side.

“I don’t care, father. For once, I don’t want to care about anything besides him. I love him, father. I really do.” Junmyun said the most and complete truth. He never felt this much desperation. Even as a child, Junmyun never wanted something so bad that he begged. Because if he wanted something, his status as the Crown Prince helped him get it right away. And he never wanted something he should not want. He was born that way.

“Please, father, I beg of you. Let him stay. I will take care of the gossips and talks behind us.”

“You can shut one mouth. You can even shut ten mouths. But you can’t shut the mouths of thousands.”

“If I can shut one mouth, I can do ten. And if I can do ten, I will do hundred. Thousand is just composed of ten of hundred. Father, gossips do not live on. They die over time.”

The King looked at his son being so hell-bent on taking that one particular Lord in. The King also is interested in the one that can make his son like this. Also, the King know he can’t stop the Crown Prince. This will happen tomorrow or soon if not for today.

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he can be the guest but he has to stay in different chamber.”

The King gave his son the knowing look. The King also knows that taking different chamber will be in name only. He can’t interfere the love-life of these youngsters.

“Thank you, father.”

_Junmyun meant every word of it._

# Special Guest

The Mistress Oh could not say a word. She looked at her son and tried to take the words coming out from her own son.

“You’re leaving?”

“Mother, please. I am not leaving.”

“But you are going to stay at the Palace.” Tears came out from the woman’s eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She only got back her son for merely a week. Her son has to leave the house again.

 

“Mother, I will have to marry someday too.”

“If a son got married, a daughter of others come in. Never, a son never goes out. I gave birth to a son and he is going to move out.” Mistress continued to cry. Sehun cannot stay still. He embraced his mother and he had no idea how to comfort her. He thought his mother will approve this easily.

“I… this... Mother, he’s the Crown Prince. I can’t ask the Crown Prince to abandon this throne and his palace and his rights as an heir for me, can I?”

“Why would he abandon his… Se-Sehunnie, you mean, you mean he is the… he is the one you are? Oh my!”

“I… I did not know how to say. Yes, I love him. Mother, we are in love.”

“OH! Dear God. You two were? Of course, you two were! I should have seen this.” Sehun mother’s face beamed at her son as she wiped her tears off.

“Mother.”  
“Come here, my baby. My baby is growing up and ready to leave the house. What can I say? How can I be in the way of my son’s happiness? You have my absolute blessings.”

The Mistress Oh hugged her son. She can’t be happier.

“I know I could count on you.” Sehun quietly said in his mother’s embrace. He is not often clingy to his mother but today he felt like cuddling might not be a bad idea after all.

 

 

The day after, Sehun was courted to the Palace with three women, three men with a massive palanquin. There are five soldiers guarding the palanquin. Sehun did not want such extravagation. It is just the Palace. He is just going there and it’s not even for marriage purposes.

When he arrived to the Palace, the Crown Prince is waiting for him at the entrance.

“This can’t be true.” Junmyun looked at Sehun who does not remove the eye-contact with him. He muttered in his breath. Sehun in front of here right now and will be in his bed tonight. It felt so dreamy. He waited too long for this.

“What are you doing here?” Sehun slowly step towards the Prince. He intentionally stepped carefully one by one. Because he’s afraid he might lose it. He might not be able to control his own legs and he might run and jump onto his Junmyun, his Prince.

 

“Do you know how much I wait for this? How much I wanted this?”

Junmyun who can no longer wait the careful and torturously slow steps of Sehun, took his steps. He took Sehun’s hands in his own.

“I waited, wanted this too. But I thought I will have to wait longer.”

Sehun said with too much emotion. He was so nervous. There were palace guards next to them. He felt like every set of eyes is on him. But he can’t look anywhere but Junmyun. He is so stunning.

“I told you I will bring you in.”

“Bring me in? I am merely a guest.”

“Oh, in name, yes, you are a guest. But everyone knows who you are.”

Junmyun’s face is suddenly so close to him.

“Who I am?” Sehun’s voice shook. He still felt this fluttering feeling and like thousand butterflies are having an outrage war in his tummy.

“You are mine.” Junmyun’s lips suddenly wanting to kiss Sehun but Sehun ran. He moved out of Junmyun’s reach as his eyes twinkle with mischief.

 

“About that, we will have to discuss.”

“Discuss what? You’re mine.” Junmyun can’t believe Sehun just embarrassed him like that. But that only added more fuel to his fire.

“Shouldn’t we get to your chamber or do I get my own?” Sehun walks a little faster. He knew Junmyun’s gaze. He knew without needing to ask because he also felt the same. He also felt this heat insides him. But he can’t do such intimate things in public, in front of his subjects. He wants those moments with Junmyun only with him and Junmyun. No one should see. No one should feel. No one but them.

“You will get your own. But that is unnecessary. You will stay with me.”

 

They walked fast and they soon reached the Prince’s chamber. Sehun knew because at least ten maids are waiting for their arrival at each side.

“I am not sure when did I agree to that.”

Junmyun dismissed everyone with a wave of hands. He opened the door

“Are you testing me?”

The door was closed behind them. The room is spacious and glamorous just like Sehun expected.

 “Ah, my Prince, it has to work both ways.” Sehun laughter filled the room.

“You mean?”

“If I am yours, you are mine too.” A smile spreads on Junmyun’s face. He sure liked what he heard.

“You dare to say such to the Crown Prince, the future King?” Sehun’s back is now up against the hard wall with Junmyun trapping him in between of his body and the wall.

“If I dare so, my Lord. Would you punish me?” Sehun is pretty daring. Daring and burning with desires. He felt very naughty. He wanted to do things he couldn’t get to do that night in the garden.

“Just because I love you, don’t think I won’t punish you.” Sehun would cry a long stream of tears of joy if Junmyun do that.

“My Lord, I would love to, most willing to be punished. If this is by you, of course.”

“Oh, I will. I will now.”

 _Thus, Sehun got his punishment. Kisses, long kisses, wet kisses and all and every kind of kisses._ Just kisses? No, more than just kisses.

Sehun would feel the punishment he asked for at least till tomorrow night in those tender, yet intimate places of his body.

Tender, yet _sore._

# The Conspiracy

Everything is so chaotic. All the personnel in the Palace is bumping into each other trying to reach to the chamber of the Prince as fast as they could.

The news of Prince’s chamber getting caught by fire came as a shock to everyone. Maids are screaming, guards are yelling and trying to get much water as possible. And the Prince is nowhere to be found.

 

“Where is the Prince?” The guard nearest to the door is trying to look past the smoke.

“Nothing. I saw no movement.” The guard answered but they don’t stop looking for their Crown Prince.

The bells for alerting the fire is ringing in the very part of the Palace. The Library is used to be the very peaceful part of the Palace. But the sound of bells reached the Library in no exception.

 

Prince Junmyun looked up from the bookshelves as he frowned at the noise.

“What is happening in the Palace?” The Prince asked the maid who is cleaning the floor of the library.

“I don’t know, my Prince. They are celebrating something I think.”

“Stop what you’re doing and go find out the source of the noise.”

The maid quickly moved from the spot she had been cleaning and ran to do the Prince’s command.

 

Fire danced. Smoke fly high. No one rests, not even for a second but tried to put the fire out.

“In the bed. I saw some movement in the bed.” The soldier who dared to take step closer to the fire announced to the rest. Everyone’s panic is higher. They all thought the figure they on the Prince’s bed is the Prince.

“Move quickly.”

“More water needed.”

No one paid attention to who’s shouting but they all do as they heard. People running to put the fire out with all their might. Soon after soldier removed their armor and wet themselves with water. They ran inside to save their Prince but with three second of more careful look, they are shocked by what they saw.

The one on the bed was not their Prince.

It was the special guest of the Prince, the love of the Prince, the young Lord Oh.

Three of the soldiers looked at each other. They are confused for another seconds but they know what to put on priorities.

“Let’s take him out first.”

“What about the Prince?”

“There’s no other besides this Lord in this room.”

“Come on, fire ain’t gonna wait for us. If we don’t save this young Lord, our fate is not going to be pretty. You know the Prince’s temper.”

“Right!”

With this one sentence, these three worked fast at the same time with very much efficiency.

 

Those noises won’t settle down. The Prince frowned and closed his book. He wanted to get back to his love. When the Prince left Sehun in his chamber, Sehun was taking a nap due to their late-night activities. The frown upon the Prince’s brows disappeared when the thoughts about Sehun entered his mind.

“Crown Prince, my Prince, I know. I know.” The maid ran to the Prince, without paying her respect she went on.

“There has been a fire.” Prince Junmyun is about to scold the maid for her insolent behaviors.

“What?” Prince Junmyun was taken aback. Fire? In the Palace?

“Yes, in your chamber, my Prince.”

“God.”

Junmyun no longer care for what the maid has to say next. He ran. He dropped everything and ran. In his mind, there’s only one person. Sehun.

 

“Where is he?”

Prince Junmyun never yelled. Even at his angriest state, he never raised his voice. So when he did, the nearest soldier knelt down in feared. Thus, the second one nearest and everyone in front of the chamber knelt down.

“Where is he?”

His room is in despair. The fire is almost down. He took a step forward, trying to see things more clearly. Another step and another step till someone stopped him.

“My Prince, please clam down.”

Junmyun pushed him away. He must find his Sehun. Sehun is in there.

“My Prince. You must not go in. It is very dangerous.”

This time two of his subjects stopped and he can’t move. He need to go in there and they are stopping him.

“Let go of me. Let. Go.” Junmyun voice got dangerously low and his stare is steel hard. The two soldiers shrink away but they can’t let their Prince go inside the fire-damaged space.

 

“Sehun! Sehun!” Now Junmyun is struggling. The fire is still going on and lesser people are putting it out because four of soldiers are now stopping Junmyun from going in.

“I need to go in. Please let me go in.” Junmyun is now begging people around him. He forgot who he is. He forgot his status as Crown Prince and he can order those soldiers.

“Stop!” Junmyun suddenly stopped his motions. He stopped yelling and moving. He just stopped.

 

“Put the fire out.” He regained his posture. His command came out as sharp breath.

It’s like the magic had been pulled off from everyone. They all started moving altogether, obeying the Prince.

Just when Junmyun lost all the hands stopping him from saving the one that mattered most in that burning room, Junmyun jumped into the fire.

“Prince Junmyun.” The subjects cried. But they no longer can do anything about it.

 

~

Everything is very quiet, everyone is. Just like the first light in the morning. The maids spoke slow and soft. The guards merely glancing at each other in understanding.

And two people were _nearly_ killed.

The two guards at the Prince’s chamber who were unconscious when the fire happened and breathe a lot of smoke. But they were recovering.

 

No one except them were seriously hurt but one small burnt on the shoulder.

The Crown Prince called it a mark when his beloved Sehun got teary upon seeing the burnt wound. The King is furious. He was glad his son is fine but one of his guest is about to burnt alive in his own Palace if the fire were to be found too late.

The King investigate every single breathing soul in the Palace. Even the Lords that visited Palace one week before.

 

The Crown Prince is fine with the result. Everyone seemed to forget the case of stolen diamonds since the life of Crown Prince was attempted.

The remnants of oil-fuel were found at his chamber. The fire is not accident. It was an attempted murder, at him or at Sehun, Junmyun had to know clearly.

If it’s at him, he wouldn’t have to worry. The counsels will do as they see fit.

If it’s at Sehun, _he won’t let this matter go._

 

Prince Junmyun and Sehun were at the guest chamber since the Prince’s was in re-innovation. With the permission from the Crown Prince, the investigation officers came in to ask questions to the nurses tending to the Crown Prince’s wound.

 

“Answer the questions only with facts.” Prince Junmyun allowed to start the investigation.

 

“Where were you that night?” The Officer with sharp eyes started asking.

“That night I were at the infirmary like just every other night.” The nurse was pretty nervous. She wished she won’t say something wrong.

“Did you notice something unusual?” The Officer continued.

“There were nothing unusual. The other nurse and I were talking. He was nice. He seemed to be new. He was wearing the mask inside out. He did not find my jokes funny and that is only unusual because my jokes are always funny.” The nerve is starting to wear out from the nurse as she recalled the night.

“New nurse?” The Officer took a note.

“Yes, I was also surprised. Because the Lady once mentioned that we were over-staffed and will have to transfer some of us to outside the Palace. He said he is here to assist the guest of the Crown Prince here.”

The Officer look at the way of Crown Prince and Sehun in confirmation of what the nurse just said.

 

“What? What did he look like? The nurse.” The Crown Prince got up from the bed. He made his way to the Officers and the nurse.

“I… My Prince, like I said, he was wearing a mask, wrong way at that. I merely saw his eyes.”

“What his eyes looked like?”

“I don’t know. Eyes… his eyes are, oh, very beautiful just like an art.”

Junmyun closed his eyes. Sehun could only stared at the nurse in disbelief of what he just heard.

# The Ending

“Who would did such evil? And who would dare in Palace?”

The Mistress Oh pulled her son into her embrace. She could only weep when she heard the news. She could only worry and pray. The God must have heard her since she is seeing her son alive and well right now.

“Apparently, your other son is highly suspected right now.”

“Master Luhan? I apologized, my Prince. But my master wouldn’t do such a thing.” Not the Mistress, but the old keeper of the House Oh spoke. Sehun looked at the old man who had only been treating him with respect but from far.

 

“From what the witness told, Luhan fit to be suspect. The diamonds thief is likely to be him and the fire. That is why we are looking for your other son. He needs to be investigated for both cases. So that Sehun will no longer be the suspected criminal and we can have wedding soon. Someone is aiming at our lives, we have to make sure what this meant.”

“My Prince, forgive me for speaking this direct. But what makes you think my master is the suspect for both irrelevant cases?”

Prince Junmyun is alerted.

The old keeper addressed Luhan as his _master_. And he seemed to be defending Luhan.

“They are not irrelevant. Diamonds are stolen from me, just to be found under the bed of Sehun. My sleeping chamber was set on fire but the one inside wasn’t me. It’s hard to say but I remembered those eyes that could have stolen from me that night. And there had been a witness of suspicious person who fit my descriptions of the diamond thief. I believe they are the same person.”

 

“It can’t be. My master won’t hurt a soul.”

“I am sorry. I am not saying for exact but Luhan disappeared the night after the diamonds were stolen. And he couldn’t be found till today.”

“He… I…”

“If you knew something that we don’t, please share with us.” The Mistress Oh said to the old Keeper.

“What did you know?” Prince Junmyun pushed at the hesitant old man. He can’t afford to let this go. He finally found a thread.

“I am not sure. I… I truly hoped the evil doer is not my master. But I know for a fact that my master might have stolen the diamonds and put under the young master’s bed. I am sorry, Mistress. I’m sorry young Lord. But he was my master. I will find him. I will make clear of this situation.”

“Where is Luhan? Did he send words to you?” Prince Junmyun asked with a bit of eagerness.

“He did not. He only came meet me in secret. But he told me to find him at certain place two days later.”

“Take us.” The Prince is not requesting. He is indeed commanding.

“My Prince, yes. I would certainly do so.” The old Keeper hesitate but only for a moment before he obeyed.

 

The trip is wasted. It was no use.

They did not find out the confirmation they looked for nor the whereabouts of Luhan.

“I did not lie. I am sure of the date and the place. Maybe he will come after a while.”

So they waited.

Again, time is wasted.

Luhan did not show up till the sun goes back to the west.

 

So they go back just to come back tomorrow.

The old Keeper won’t stop coming. He could go search every places his master could go but he could only guess. But the old Keeper only could keep searching for his master for so long. His undying loyalty for his master could not extend his life. So he stopped coming when the death come find him after three months of the most famous wedding of the Crown Prince of the country.

 

~

“Why are we here?” Sehun asked his Prince Junmyun. The Prince did not answer. He merely knelt down in front of Sehun. His left hand showing a hidden small velvet box. Sehun couldn’t hide his gasp.

“Will you marry me?”

A question, so simple but full of meaning. A meaning of promises. Promise to share the bitterness and sweetness of life till the hair turn grey and till the last of breaths.

“Yes.”

Sehun also knelt down. He gladly let his Prince binding them with a ring of promises, a series of unspoken promises.

This wasn’t the ending. This is the start.

Thus, a happily ever after awaits.

# Epilogue

Luhan ran away when the clock hit 12. He knew he made the Prince crazy. He had absolute confidence in his eyes. _Because who hadn’t fall for his eyes?_

The timing is right. Just when the Prince is in need of someone, he made an appearance. Luhan is smart. He made sure Prince Junmyun took his bait and yes, Junmyun sure did.

 

Just one thing, he never expects the Prince to remember his eyes. He spent so much as an hour with the Prince. And Junmyun might fall for his eyes but he fall in love with Sehun and things turn bad for him.

Luhan knew Sehun had a crush on Prince Junmyun. Sehun always stared outside when he heard the news of the Prince coming out. And when the news of the Ball arrived the Mansion, Sehun had a smile on his face so bright that he couldn’t stand. He couldn’t stand this because that bright and innocent smile made him want to smile along.

He wanted to be the reason Sehun smiled. But he had this desire to destroy things.

Maybe his father was right.

Maybe he is born to this world to destroy things.

Maybe his mother is dead because she gave birth to him.

 

He always loved his family though. The mother he did not even have a chance to meet and the father who denied to accept him as his son.

Maybe because he was never loved so, he did not know how to love. No one has ever been kind to him and he did not know what the kindness act was. He simply acted out the way he thought was right.

 

Now, things are beyond helplessness.

 

He set the fire. He wants the Prince to feel what he felt when he saw Sehun together with the Prince. He felt like his insides burning. So now, the Prince will also know what _burning_ felt like.

 

Luhan waits for the Prince at the infirmary. He set the fire but he did not stay long to make sure the Prince burned. He had to see the burns. Because if the fire hasn’t done it, he would himself, do it. So he waited.

But he never expected the young, unburned but pale Sehun.

Now, he is running.

He is not running from the fear of losing his life. He is running for the fear of what he had done and whom he had harmed. He listened Sehun’s breath. _Sehun is alive._

But he harmed him. He is the destruction. Sehun is named criminal because of his acts and his acts alone. Now, he is deathly situation also because of his vengeance.

He _is the destroyer._

 

Luhan did not wipe the tears on his face. He did not notice. He is so immersed in thinking what he will have to do next. He is tired. He hadn’t slept well for so many nights. He wanted to rest. He wanted to beg for forgiveness from his mother, his father and his beloved Oh Se Hun.

Only Luhan knows why he did not want to share the same family. He did not wanted to be the older brother, the half-brother. He wanted to be lover.

He couldn’t understand.

He will never understand.

 

Now, he is ready.

He is ready to let go and let everything be gone.

He _just_ wanted to rest.

And he will now be doing so.


End file.
